Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by zozo42
Summary: Bamon one-shots/drabbles.  The place of all of my future Bamony bits and pieces.
1. Away

_AN: Inspired by a photo prompt (Kat Graham chilling in a comfy chair with her hood pulled up playing on her phone) on Live Journal_

* * *

><p><strong>Away<strong>

She's away from him and she hates it. But what she hates more is the fact that she hates being away from him.

This isn't her. She isn't the girl who can't go a week or two without her boyfriend. She isn't the girl that counts the days until she goes back home, to _him._

But she is. She _is _that girl, at least she is now.

On holiday in Alaska to visit her cousins ("Who even livesin Alaska anyway," she'd asked her father on the way to the airport. "Your cousins," he'd replied. ). Turns out they lived, like, 2 minutes away from Denali National Park which she had gone to on her second day here and had been lucky enough to see some wolves, a couple of moose and a group of sea otters. She'd gone back almost every day since and spent the day there with her grimoire. Despite the cold it'd been the perfect place to continue studying her craft and it meant she didn't have to hide it from her family. Only today it was snowing heavily outside, so heavily, her aunt had told her, the park would be closed to visitors. Bonnie sighed as she settled back against the leather couch, pulling her hood over her head. It was still cold inside despite the central heating, every time someone opened the door, although a rare occurrence in this weather, a gust of freezing wind blew through the entire house.

Though she'd been excited to spend some time with her dad, she'd realised basically as soon as they'd arrived that he treated her the same here as he did at home, as if she was just some house guest he wasn't required to spend any time with. Her cousins were a few years younger than her and more and totally not interested in anything she wanted to do. Her father and her aunt spent the day talking about their childhood and other things she couldn't comment on, leaving her to spend the day alone. The book she'd bought with her was finished and she'd been lowered to playing Sudoku on her phone.

That's when she gets his message. That's when she smiles.

_Hey babe, I miss you. Elena somehow managed to convince Stefan that a party is just what Caroline needs to feel human again. Apparently she can handle it, don't hate me for doubting her. I'm at your house for some peace and quite. And your lingerie draw, I never knew you had half this stuff. I really can't wait 'till you get home now xx_

Along with the message is a photo of a lacy lingerie set Caroline had convinced her to buy a month after she'd started secretly dating Damon. Caroline, of course, had not know she was dating Damon, only that there'd been 'someone new' in her life. She doubted Care would've been so adamant if she'd known the identity of the 'someone new'. Bonnie had, nonetheless, been easily convinced by Caroline's pleas of '30% off Bon, how could you go wrong?' and 'It looks HOT, he'll die'. The latter of which had sent Bonnie into hysterical fits of laughter and Caroline marching off to the counter, lingerie and Bonnie's credit card in hand.

_Caroline thought you'd like them_. She sends back to him as she settles down to an afternoon of texting, knowing she's never going to regret it, even when she gets her phone bill.


	2. Strenuous

**LJ Prompt:** What if Damon had noticed Bonnie's nose bleed after she performed the locator spell?

_AN: So I can't remember exactly how this scene went, dialogue etc so…I've just gone with it._

* * *

><p><strong>Strenuous<strong>

"You can't do this alone," Jeremy said to Stefan.

Damon's head popped through the door. "He's not. You ready to go?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah," Stefan replied. "Go home Jeremy," Stefan reiterated. "You too, Bonnie, thank you for your help."

Bonnie made a sound of acknowledgement and Stefan and Jeremy left the room. Stefan turned back to Damon questioningly when he didn't move from the door way, his eyes trained on the witch.

"I'll meet you in the car," Damon said quietly.

Stefan nodded and left, not needing to deliver a warning to his brother about Bonnie, knowing it wouldn't do any good anyway.

Damon stood quietly in the doorway as the witch packed up her things. He could smell her blood, at least he thought it was her blood. It smelt like her blood, it had the same powerful and fruity scent yet it was tinged with something else, something dark.

"Are you alright?"

The sound of his voice made her jump and she spun around. "What are you still doing here? I thought you were going with Stefan." She was immediately on the defensive, more so than usual.

"I am. You're bleeding," he stated, moving towards her slowly.

Her hand went up to her nose, expecting to feel the wetness of blood, she pulled her hand away and saw no tinge of red. "No I'm not."

"I can smell it."

"That was Jermey's," she said quickly.

He just sighed, not bothering to mention that he obviously knew the difference. "What's going on?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing," she said, picking up her things and brushing past him.

His hand reached out to grab her hand and pulled her back. "It's not nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it then," she said defiantly.

"I don't care," he replied shortly. "If something's wrong, I need to know, what happens to you effects all of us."

"Why because you need a witch?"

"That and because it'll effect us emotionally."

Bonnie scoffed. "Emotions? You're seriously talking to me about emotions? You don't even have any," she spat.

"I loved an evil bitch for 150 years, I know emotions, Little Witch."

"Let go of me, Damon."

"Or what?" he asked her with a sneer, leaning in closer to her and tightening his grip. "Your magic's taking it's toll. You can't afford to waste your power giving me an aneurysm."

Her mouth fell open in shock but she shut it quickly. "I'm fine," she said.

"Stop lying!" he demanded.

"No," she replied defiantly.

"Let me help you."

"_Help me? _You?"

He glared at her and she glared back at him, the silence in the class room broken by Damon's phone ringing. He let go of her and stepped away to answer it. "What?" he snapped into the phone.

_"Damon where are you? We need to go," Stefan said._

"Alright, I'm coming." He hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket, heading for the door. He turned back to pin Bonnie with a stare. "When I get back, we're going to talk." He disappeared before she could refuse and she had a feeling she'd have to talk to him even if she didn't want to. She half-heartedly hoped someone staked him on this rescue mission before she left the classroom and headed to her car.


	3. Fight For All The Right Reasons

**Fight For All The Right Reasons**

_Summary: The rules were different when you were a member of the undead._  
><em>Future fic.<em>

_**Disclaimer: not mine, if only.**_

* * *

><p>"Damon where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked tiredly. He was getting sick of his brother turning up on his doorstep without his long-term girlfriend time and time again.<p>

The elder Salvatore looked thoughtful for a moment as he brushed past his brother and into the house. "Asia this time I think. She doesn't exactly leave me a note when she storms out," he added pointedly.

Stefan sighed. "You two have been together for almost 11 years yet I think you've spent more time apart than you have together."

Damon shrugged. "So? When we are together we do it well. We just need our time apart."

"6 months of time apart?" Stefan asked bringing up last year's transgression when Damon had _suggested_ she stop using so much magic because yes she was a vampire now but she was still a witch and he was concerned that Wiccan rules would transcend even immortality. The ensuing argument had resulted in a 3 month girls vacation Bonnie had dragged Elena on and a subsequent quest to 'find her path' once Elena had left her.

"That was a once off. I won't be saying anything like that again," Damon said, gesturing with the glass of bourbon he'd helped himself to.

"Damon that's beside the point," Stefan said in exasperation. "There is something very wrong in your relationship if you need that much of a 'break'."

"The rules are different when you're a member of the un-dead Stefan. Bonnie and I are fine," Damon said defensively before he left the house again in a huff and Stefan didn't see him again until he and Bonnie had made up and they came to visit him and Elena a month and a half later.

D&BD&BD&BD&BD&BD&BD&BD&BD&BD&BD&BD&BD

"Hey," she said quietly, leaning against the doorjamb.

He'd already known she was there. Vampirism may have taken her heartbeat and given her the ability to tread as silently as he could but nothing could rid her of that amazing citrusy, floral scent that sent his long dead tastebuds into overdrive.

"Hey," he replied.

She walked into the room and crawled across the bed to kneel next to him. "I brought you something." She held up a small Nazar on a black leather string.

He took the protective eye amulet from her and placed it on the bedside table before pulling her on top of him. "I missed you," he told her, running his hands up her naked thighs to rest under the short skirt she wore.

She leaned forward, hands curling in his hair, to nip at his lips teasingly before she pulled back again. "I missed you too," she said, feigning nonchalance as she leant forward to kiss him.

"How much?" he asked. His breath fanned across her face as he remained just beyond the reach of her questing mouth.

"As much as you seem to have missed me," she murmured in his ear, grinding down on his already growing erection.

He shook his head. "Can't have missed me as much as I missed you," he disagreed.

She giggled through a kiss. "No you hang up first," she said mockingly.

"You hang up on me all the time," he pointed out.

"That's so not the point," she complained, reaching behind her to pull her shoes off and toss them on the ground. Then she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head to reveal the new red bra trimmed with black lace she'd brought for the occasion (she only hoped he wouldn't rip this one apart like he did the last one). He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against her neck, paying special attention to her most sensitive spots and making her moan. He'd deftly undone the clasp of bra and pulled the offending garment off her (intact for once) allowing him access to her pert breasts before he spoke again.

"Bon?"

"Mmm?"

"There's nothing…wrong with us, is there?"

"Wrong?" She stopped in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt and sat up to look up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Stefan said…" He stopped as her eyebrows rose impossibly higher and she failed to stop a small smile sliding onto her face. It wasn't like him to pay attention to his brother what so ever. "He said there was something wrong with us because we fight all the time."

She giggled and resumed unbuttoning his shirt, hands sliding lightly over the pale expanse of his torso she revealed. "Baby, there's nothing wrong with us. That's just the way we are."

"Yeah," he agreed, pulling her lips down to his again. "What does Saint Stefan know about dating a witch anyway? I've dated way more witches than he has, this is how it goes."

"Babe," she murmured, voice muffled as she pressed soft kisses against his neck and throat, paying special attention to where his pulse would be. "I don't want to hear about the other girls, witches or otherwise, that you've dated, especially when I'm half naked on top of you."

"Noted."


	4. Someone Like You

_AN: So, another fic written in all of 30 minutes, sometimes when inspiration strikes it does so with a bat.  
><em>_I'm not gonna lie, this was completely and utterly inspired by Adele's _Someone Like You _(so if you're in anyway familiar with the song you pretty much know how it's gonna go) and also partially by TheSouthernScribe's fic, _Hello Again _(which was subsequently inspired by _Rolling In The Deep)_ go Adele! She's keeping us Bamon-lovers in inspiration._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>She was 24 when she'd left him and he let her go, for once in his life being completely selfless. He couldn't keep her from living her life. He couldn't give her what she craved.<p>

Their love wasn't enough.

4 years on and she was married.

He was just in town for his annual Bennet check up, his promise to Emily still high in his priorities even if his original reason had disappeared.

She wasn't meant to know.

He'd just check in on her, visit Stefan and leave again. Maybe back to Rome…or Milan (he loved Florence but it still reminded him too much of her).

She was out on the porch, book in hand, her grimoire from the looks of it, and he wondered if her husband knew about her magic. He stood in the shadow of the trees as the sunlight faded and he tried to stay where he was but as the familiar image of her perusing and adding to the worn pages hit him he found himself stepping out and walking softly across the grass to stand at the foot of the steps.

When she looked up, he'd half-heartedly let himself hope he'd see some love in her eyes, that she'd realise she wasn't happy in her current life and wanted to be with him still. Hoped she'd recognise something in him that said it wasn't over between them. That wasn't quite what he saw, just a quiet recognition and a certain nostalgia. The silence stretched and he didn't know what to say. Only she could do this to him. Only one woman could make Damon Salvatore speechless.

He wanted nothing but the best for her, and maybe she had it here, in this life, without him. As hard as it was for him to believe at that moment, only 4 years on, he was sure that with eternity to go he'd find someone, perhaps a reincarnation of sorts, or another Bennet somewhere down the line.

He just hoped, that as long as she lived, she'd never forgot him, and what they had because she was imprinted onto his soul forever.

He could remember what she'd said, the words that had spelled the end of her presence in his life.

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."  
><em>

It hadn't been much but she'd said it all. An _"I will always love you_" and a kiss later and she was gone.

He'd left Mystic Falls the next day.

But still, looking at her now, it felt like only yesterday that he'd spent his days successfully trying to keep her from leaving his bed, admiring the sun kissed hue of her skin from his window. That summer had been the greatest time of his life and he hoped she felt the same.

He knew, just as she did, that it was _right_, he just never thought something right would leave such a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Damon…" she breathed out softly. She stood up and walked down the steps to the one above him, bringing them to almost the same height. "I haven't told anyone yet but I'm pregnant."

He tried to force the sadness off his face as he smiled at her but she'd always been able to see through his facades. "Congratulations," he murmured, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek before he disappeared and she closed her eyes as a slight breeze washed over her, carrying with it the all too familiar scent of leather and bourbon and something so distinctly Damon.


	5. Arachnophobia

"Ewwwww!" Bonnie squealed beside him and Damon's eyes shot open.

"What is it?"

"Spider!"

He closed his eyes again after establishing it wasn't a threat and tried to go back to sleep. However, a second later another squeal pierced his ears and he groaned. "Bon, ever heard the saying 'I can sleep when I'm dead'? Well I am dead and I'd like to sleep now."

"But there's a spider on your bed!" his girlfriend complained.

He cracked an eye open to look at her sceptically. "Babe, you're a kick ass witch who deals with vampires and other creature of the night every other week, it's just a spider, make it disappear and go back to sleep."

"Damon!" she whined, pulling her knees closer to her chest in effort to get away from the hairy arachnid that was casually creeping across the covers towards her. "Get it off!"

"You get it off," he grumbled.

"But it's a big one! Damon!" She hit him repeatedly on the shoulder until he rolled over and sat up with a sigh. He scooped the spider into his hands and opened the window before he released it to crawl along the side of the house.

He slid back into bed beside her and pulled her body against his. "You know," he murmured. "Sometimes I kind of like it when you're all damsel-in-distress like...changes things up a little."

She giggled, perfectly calm now that the spider was gone. "You just like being able to think you're more powerful than me."

He moved on top of her and pressed soft kisses against her neck making her laugh again. "I am more powerful than you."

She smirked at him and he briefly considered the fact that maybe she was spending too much time with him as a shadow of an aneurysm echoed across his brain, reminding him of the power she could wield, as if he could ever forget.

"Ok," he conceded. "You can bring me to my knees but I can think of several scenarios that would lead to the same outcome but be far more pleasurable to the both of us."


	6. Oh Na Na, What's My Name?

**Oh Na Na, What's My Name?**

_AN: Over the weekend I was delighted to find out that I was nominate in the 2011 Bamon Awards on tumblr for the BEST DRABBLE category for Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This. I'd like to thank whoever among you nominated me; it really means a lot that you liked my fics enough to bother nominating. _

_Do yourselves a favour and head on over to "the-bamonawards(dot)tumblr(dot)com" and check out all the other finalists and their fics/vids/art and vote for your favourites! There is some amazing talent out there and it deserves to be acknowledged. _

**Summary: Damon refuses to call Bonnie by her real name.**

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Fed up with the colossal amount of inappropriate and down right annoying nicknames Damon has come up with in place of her actual name (which is Bonnie, by the way, in case anyone had forgotten i.e. a certain blue eyed vampire), she was giving him a taste of his own medicine while also refusing to help him with anything, until he capitulated and referred to her by the name her parents had decided she would be called.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"So, Judgy, you up for a little grunt work?"

She shook her head, not even looking up from the grimoire resting between her palms. "Say my name, Spike."

"I'm way cooler than Spike," she heard him protest and she lit his sleeve on fire for his blasphemy.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Sabrina!" he called up the stairs. "Team meeting!"

"Sorry," she yelled back. "Can't hear you Dracula!"

"Did she just call him Dracula?" Alaric asked.

Stefan nodded with a role of his eyes as Damon raced up the stairs to the library.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Her eyes were closed and she was seated cross legged on the floor of the library surrounded by a circle of candles.

"What are you working on, Phoebe?"

Her eyes didn't even open as she replied. "Say my name, Lestat, and I'll tell you."

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Flopping down on the couch beside her didn't attract her attention for more than a second. "Come on Little Witch, let me take you out."

"Name, Angelus," she almost sing-songed, attention focused on the book in her lap.

"Angelus? What happened to Angel?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "As if I'm gonna name you after the good side."

"I have a soul!" he protested.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Really not helping your case of mass murder," she pointed out.

"In all my years, I have never massacred an entire village like Angelus did. That was Stefan."

"Stefan?"

"Why do you think Klaus called him "ripper"?"

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Don't you have your own house to do your witchy ju-ju in, Samantha?" he asked, coming in to the library to find her yet again seated in the arm chair near the fire, _his_arm chair actually, alf the room floating in the air around her.

"I need someone to practice on Eric," she replied with a grin, alighting a ball of fire in her palm.

He glared at her warily before hightailing it out of the room, her laugh echoing after him.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Hey Hermione, give me a hand with this will you?"

"You're forgetting something, _Edward,_" she reminded him.

The gasp of horror that her latest nickname elicited from him was priceless and he refused to even acknowledge her presence for the following week.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Come on, Elphaba."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Do I look GREEN to you?"

"Would you prefer Glinda?"

"I would _prefer_ Bonnie."

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Hey Stefan, have you seen our resident Merlin?"

The door to his left opened with a bang and the witch in question stormed out glaring at him. "MERLIN WAS A GUY!" she screeched at him. A second later she'd bewitched half a dozen books to fly out of the library and chase him through the house, some succeeding in hitting him as he tried to escape.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

He looked up as there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

Bonnie opened the door and closed it behind her, pressing her back against the wood.

"Willow," he addressed her with a smirk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need to call a truce," she told him as she pushed away from the door and approached him where he lay on his bed. He placed his book on the bedside table when she didn't stop at the edge of the bed, instead crawling across the covers to sit on her knees beside him.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" he asked her, surprised by how close she was to him. Her mixed scents of her jasmine perfume, raspberry shampoo and citrusy blood were overwhelming him and making his tastebuds tingle. He pushed away his lust for her blood only to have it replaced by his lust for _her_ when she leant forward slightly and revealed the top of a lacy red negligee underneath the short purple satin nightgown that was wrapped around her.

"We need to find something fun we can do together," Bonnie informed him.

His eyes flicked to her cleavage again before he spoke. "Such as?"

She sent him a sultry look before she pulled the bow on her nightgown and leaned over to press her lips to his. It didn't take him long to recover from his shock and his tongue darted out to meet hers as it brushed across the seam of his lips. Her hands slid up his chest to curl in his hair and hold her mouth to his while his worked to push the purple sating from his shoulders. He was delighted to discover the lace of her negligee dissolved into translucent fabric that revealed her trim abdomen and the lacy panties she wore. His hands slid up her bare thighs as she moved to straddle him, their lips meeting again while she worked to undo the buttons on his shirt. She fought the urge to moan his name as his tongue explored her mouth teasingly and she wondered if she was in over her head, trying to seduce Damon Salvatore.

A second later when she left his lips to nibble his neck as she ground down against him she knew it was all worthwhile.

A low moan from the back of his throat was followed by a whisper of her name and she finally pulled away from him and sat up with a smirk. "I win," she said simply, leaving him blinking blankly as she pulled her dressing gown back on and climbed off him, heading for the door.

"You-what?" His confusion was evident and she couldn't fight the sense of elation it gave her.

"I win," she said, turning around to send him a gloating smile. "I got you to say my name."

He was speechless for a moment before he got up and appeared in front of her. "Okay," he conceded. "You win. How about you stay and we can celebrate?" His eyebrows twitched suggestively as his arms snuck under her dressing gown and around her waist.

She declined his proposition with a little laugh and slid out of his grasp. "Goodnight, Damon," she said before she closed the door. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams indeed," he muttered to himself as he got into bed.


	7. Bittersweet Goodbye

Goodbye

_AN: this didn't quite turn out as poignant and moving as I would have liked but I wanted to put it out so I could move on. _

**Summary: What if Bonnie doesn't become a vampire but doesn't get to grow old either? What if she died before Damon has the chance to convince her to spend the rest of forever with him?**

* * *

><p>She wouldn't let him change her. She was absolutely adamant about it. And oh how he'd tried to change her mind. He'd tried <em>everything<em>, coercion, seduction, threats (she'd laughed those off), pleading, he'd even attempted an intervention but Stefan wouldn't get on board, not wanting their life for the witch anymore than he did for the doppelganger.

_"I love you, Damon, but I can't love what you are."_

She barely even drank his blood, she didn't trust him enough not to snap her neck and keep her for himself forever (not that he really blamed her; the thought had crossed his mind on more than one occasion).

The rare times she _did_drink his blood was to boost her power as she took on more powerful spells than he was comfortable with. Even just to boost her power, she didn't do it nearly often enough.

The proof was right here in front of him.

A closed casket with his witch inside.

She was all of 23 years old. 6 years, not even, that's all he got with her, only 2 years of which as her husband. At Emily's bequest he'd looked after her for her entire life and the one time she was actually faced with real danger she was too damn stubborn to let him help her and he loved her too much to force her.

He could remember the day she'd discovered that spell, to create a permanent, indestructible, unbreakable force field around the boarding house to give them one safe haven, a sanctuary. Now it was his own personal hell.

She'd poured all her power, all of _her_, into that spell to give them all some peace of mind in their own home (the boarding house finally living up to its name). If she'd drunk his blood like he'd begged her to, and their bond had been active, she would've poured his power, _his_ life force, into it as well and either they would have had enough together or his empty coffin would be lying next to hers. As it was he was left alone in the world again.

He stood silently on one side of the coffin, eyes trained on the wood as if it would burst open and she'd coming rushing towards him. As if, by some miracle, she'd had enough of his blood in her system to come back to him.

Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, her other friends, stood on the other side of the coffin.

He was the only family she had. Father never around, Mother gone, Grandmother dead, but her husband there always.

The only change to the traditional vows had been changing 'till death do us part' to 'forever and always'. And he would love her forever; he just didn't know how to do it alone. Or if he could.

_"Though__I__walk__through__the__valley__of__death__I__will__fear__no__evil__for__thou__art__with__me."_

The priest droned on as images of her flashed through his mind. Their wedding day, their first time together, the first time he'd kissed her, the first day he'd met her, she'd been 2 years old and he'd come by to check up on Shelia only to see the old woman playing with her granddaughter in the grass. It wasn't the first time he'd ever seen her though, he was present at all of the Bennet births or as close after as he could get. She'd only been a few hours old and he'd held her in his arms in the hospital while her mother slept and Shelia watched over them both.  
><em>"She's<em>_going__to__be__special,__that__one,"__Shelia__had__said.__"My__little__grand-baby."  
><em>Damon had just nodded mutely, blue eyes trained on the sleeping girl in his arms. He and Shelia had never really gotten on and he knew something was special about Bonnie the second Shelia let him hold her.

There was something unbelievably special about her. She was amazing, perfect, _good_, the best part of his entire existence.

And now she was gone.

* * *

><p>"I half expected to find you sitting <em>in<em>the fire this time," Stefan remarked, finding his brother on the roof staring up at the stars, playing with the ring on his finger. In place of a wedding ring his lapis lazuli ring had been resized to fit on his left ring finger, her name and his engraved on the inside. "You seem to get a little closer to the fireplace every time something big happens and you need to think about it."

"This is bigger than that," he said quietly.

Stefan nodded as he sat down next to him. "I know."

"Do you think she's up there, Stefan, in heaven or whatever? She's definitely not in hell, not like I'll be." He sighed looking away from the dark sky to the old tiled roof. "That's what I hate about this. You know that if Elena died, you'd see her again because you two would end up in the same damn place. I'm not going to see Bonnie again, not in this life or the next, I've done too much."

"You're right," Stefan agreed. "The things you've done…even Bonnie couldn't wash those sins away. You're not going to see her again, but that doesn't mean she isn't with you, with all of us, everyday, because she is. And she will be along as we continue to remember her."

"I loved her, Stefan, I really loved her. Not like Katherine, not like Elena…and now…I don't know how to be without her, I honestly don't. I…I've been around…I've done things…and now there's nothing I want except her. There's nothing I want to do, nothing I want to see, nowhere I want to go except her and that can't happen," he finished with a shrug.

"You do what you have to," Stefan said before he stood up and headed back down off the roof.

"Stefan, wait." Damon stood up too and placed something in his brother's hand. "Thank you, for not hating me even when I deserved it. And for everything else."

Stefan looked down and saw Damon's ring in his hand.

"Give that stone to Elena when you turn her."

Stefan looked back up at Damon and saw that even though his body was alive, his brother was already dead inside. He'd died the moment Bonnie had, all that was left now was an empty shell and in a few hours that'd be gone too with the sunrise.

Stefan nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say to convince him and also that it'd be wrong of him to try. He'd been selfish enough once when it came to his brother, he refused to do it again.

"Goodbye, brother."


	8. Last Friday Night

_AN: Okay I have two things to say in regards to the latest episode so spoiler alert if u haven't seen it yet_  
><em>1. Damn Rebeka for ruining all our sexy <em>_witch-vampire hybrid dreams _  
><em>2. To all those Delena fans who are like "omg she let him sleep in her bed it's love" she didn't let him do anything, she just went to sleep. They have a friendship that isn't normal by any means but it's not like she's just gonna kick him out, he wouldn't go anyway of he didn't want to. <em>  
><em>rant over. _

_Enjoy._

**Prompt:** "Think we kissed, but I forgot..."

* * *

><p>"What happened last night?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie sat down at the witch's kitchen table with steaming mugs of tea in front of them. "Did you seriously wake up next to Damon?"<p>

Bonnie nodded. "I…I don't really remember. It's all just a blur but…I think…I think we kissed…but it might've been a dream…I don't know...it's all very…hazy. God, how much did I drink last night?"

"Do you often dream about kissing Damon Salvatore?" Caroline asked pointedly, perfectly manicured blonde eyebrows arched in question.

The doorbell rang just as Bonnie opened her mouth to reply and Caroline zapped over to answer it after informing Bonnie it was Elena. "Hey Bon," Elena said with an overzealous smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, good, I guess. What's up?"

"How are you feeling about last night?" Elena pressed and she couldn't hide her grin.

"Um, I can't really remember much about last night…"

"Oh, so you don't remember the make-out session you had with Damon on the couch?"

"I-he-we-what?"

* * *

><p>Damon woke up and sat up on the couch with a grown, there was a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch and all he could smell was…Bonnie. He cracked his neck as he tried to remember what had happened last night to leave him asleep on the couch when he had a perfectly good bed upstairs and why he smelt so much like the little witch when normally they didn't step within 3 feet of each other.<p>

"Ah, you're awake," Stefan said, coming into the room.

"That I am," Damon replied distractedly, trying to work out why his memories were such a haze when usually he could never actually get drunk enough to forget anything.

"Do you remember last night?"

"No, actually. Why did I sleep on the couch?"

"You fell asleep there."

Damon rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock, why did I fall asleep on the couch when my much comfier bed is 2 seconds up the stairs?"

Stefan shrugged. "I think she convinced you to stay there."

"She? She who?"

Stefan's lips turned up in a smirk that was eerily similar to his brothers. "You really don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

"What you thought I was just screwing with you when I said I didn't remember? Who convinced me to sleep on the couch last night and why do I smell like Bonnie?"

Stefan waited patiently as the realisation dawned in his brother's eyes.

"Oh fuck."


	9. Angel

_AN: Pretty sure this is my first actual real, 100 word drabble. Hope you all enjoy it :)_

**Summary: Bonnie and their daughter**

* * *

><p>"Hey my little weed," Bonnie said affectionately, swinging her little girl into her arms.<p>

"Mommy, why do you call me a weed?" the little girl pouted. "Weeds are bad! Uncle Stefan told me so."

"Because you're growing out of control," Bonnie replied with a teasing smile.

The little girl shook her head, black curls flying around her face. "That's not what Daddy says, Daddy says I'm an angel."

Bonnie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Does he? Daddy wouldn't know what an angel was."

"He said we were his angels. Is Daddy your angel too?"

"Yeah baby, Daddy's my angel too."


	10. Back To December

**Back To December**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm honestly now sure how I feel about a Taylor Swift Bamon songfic, I mean I love , she is amazing and beautiful but I'm just not sure if she's Bamonesque…however I was just driving along and this song struck me and I've been short on Bamon inspiration lately so I just went with it.<br>__Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting me," she said quietly.<p>

"You know me," he said with a slight shrug, resting his palms against the low wall of the Ponte Vecchio. "Any excuse to come to Florence."

"How have you been?"

A sardonic smirk, that never used to be there before, shaped itself on his lips. "Are we really going to do the small talk thing?"

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family<br>I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,  
>We small talk, work and the weather,<br>Your guard is up and I know why._

She still saw Elena, Stefan however, was always conveniently absent whenever the two best friends caught up and Bonnie didn't blame him. What she'd done…no one deserved that, least of all Damon and she didn't begrudge his brother for not wanting to see her even if their friendship had grown inexplicably close throughout the time she'd been with Damon.  
>While Elena still saw her as often as the two could manage, the disapproval was evident. And disapproval from a girl who had spent the better part of 2 years stuck between the two brothers? That was worse than disapproval from anyone else.<p>

And every time Bonnie saw her best friend she was reminded of him (how could she not be?). The lapis lazuli stone and crest around her neck was a perfect replica of the rings the brothers wore because Elena was a Salvatore now too (she could have been as well).

Bonnie's own lapis lazuli hung on a chain around her neck as well and, with the exception of when she was with any of the ex-inhabitants of Mystic Falls, alongside the ring she'd never returned to him.

Even Caroline had been disappointed in her best friend. She'd never admit it, but the blonde was attached to the elder vampire in the same way that everyone around him seemed to be.

Elena, Caroline, her family had become _his _family (could've been _their _family).

_'Cause the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

The last time she'd seen him was still clear in her mind.

She'd gotten roses. _Roses_. From Damon Salvatore. She was pretty sure she was the first girl he'd ever given flowers to. And probably the last if what she'd done after had anything to do with it.

She's still not sure if he was trying to be funny, he'd come in with a bunch of roses the same colour as the blood in her glass while she was still struggling to come to terms with her heightened senses and the gnawing hunger.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",<em>

"Damon…I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it babe," he remarked with a harsh chuckle.

"I am though," she insisted

He laughed again and it made her flinch at how cold it sounded. "Bonnie, you left me two days after I turned you into a vampire, you couldn't have given me less of eternity if you'd tried."

"I know…I…" She faltered and fell silent as she tried to come up with an explanation but couldn't. There was nothing she could say that would make this better. "I miss you, Damon." There was nothing she could say that would change what she had done but she _did_ misshim, every day.

_And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right<br>I go back to December all the time._

"You can't just say that and think it changes things!" he exclaimed angrily. "It doesn't work like that."

"I wish I could though. I wish I could go back and…there are a million different things I could've done, they've kept me up at night, all the different things I could've said or done instead of what I did."

"Well it's too late now." He finally looked at her now, to see the impact his words would have. "We can't go back."

She looked tired, as tired as a vampire could look anyway. She looked old too, like she'd been around for centuries and was tired of the world but she was barely 25, even including her years as a human.

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leavin'<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall<em>

She'd spent 4 summers with him…but that first summer was all it took for her to fall in love with him, the vampire she'd sworn to hate ever since he'd tried to rip her throat out.

She'd sat on her porch one Fall afternoon after he'd dropped her home, grimoire in her lap as she watched the red and orange leaves fall from the trees in her back yard.

That was when she realised she was in love with Damon Salvatore.

The realisation had taken her breath away but it hadn't scared her like she'd thought it would. It brought her peace to finally have that nagging feeling in the back of her mind eradicated by the revelation. She didn't tell him of course, she waited until a special moment, wanting to show him that she was different from the other women who had said they loved him. She waited until he'd woken from the coma caused by the almost acidic burns to 75% of his body after he'd been drenched in vervain. She waited until she'd almost lost him, and maybe she shouldn't have but that event solidified her feelings. Or at least she'd thought it had.

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"<em>

It was December when she left him though, the 19th of December, less than a week before their first Christmas together as immortals.

The cold had started seeping into her the second she'd woken beside him, only growing stronger as she'd brushed the tears from his cheeks. An amazing sense of power had surged through her as she'd sat up and he handed her a glass of thick red liquid that had smelt amazing. She felt the veins protruding around her eyes and realised the glass was empty.

Her insides suddenly felt like ice and all the while his touch refused to bring that fire to her skin that it used to.

She'd asked him about it, wondered if it was different because she was a vampire now. He'd shook his head, doubt wavering into being in his deep blue eyes.

"_It should be the same," he told her. "It is for me."_

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time._

2 weeks of dodging phone calls, text messages and emails from Elena and Caroline and she finally answered the phone. She couldn't explain what had happened, already the feeling that she'd made a horrible mistake was eating away at her. Somehow her two best friends knew, whether Damon had made some scathing remark or Stefan had pried it out of his drunk grasp Bonnie never knew but the silence on the other end of the conference call spoke volumes as she fought the tears threatening to break her.

3 months of apparent "freedom" were all it took for her to realise that it had just been temporary. She _missed _him, undeniable and irrevocably but she was terrified of his reaction if she tried to contact him.

She knew that his rejection would devastate her. But she had no choice now it was all or nothing. She couldn't live without him anymore and all she could so was try.

_I miss your __**[pale]**__ skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night<br>The first time you ever saw me cry_

September was her gram's birthday. If she hadn't already known by then, his actions on the first anniversary of her grandmother's birthday without her would have made it obvious she was in love with him. It was the first time she ever let him see her cry.

She didn't think she would see him that night, a text message the night before had told her he'd be out of town with Stefan trying to track down someone who could help with their hybrid problem and would call her when he returned.

She didn't expect the tap that came on her window as she lay in bed trying to stop her tears. She didn't realise he'd be able to hear her heartbeat and quiet sobs anyway when she chose not to respond. She never predicted that after coming through her window and crawling into bed beside her silently it'd only make her cry harder to finally have someone outside of her Grams and best friends who cared for her.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming,<br>If we loved again I swear I'd love you right..._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<br>_

She sighed and turned away from him, looking down the Arno River. This was obviously a mistake, he wasn't interested and she couldn't blame him. She just wished he'd believe her when she said that if she ever got a second chance, she'd never screw it up again. She'd do anything to have him back but if he refused…she'd understand.

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"<br>And I go back to December...  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing that I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

"Can we try again?" she asked, trying one last time, giving it her all so she could be sure she'd have no regrets. "Please?"

He stayed silent, looking over at her as the tears glistened in her eyes. Damon Salvatore didn't love just a little bit, it was all or nothing and anyone who knew him was aware it took more than leaving him to make him stop loving. He reached out to pull her against him and her silent tears soaked his shirt even as her eyes closed in relief. The second he touched her she felt a warmth flood through her that she hadn't felt the like of since her own blood pumped through her veins.

She wouldn't be spending eternity alone. And neither would he.

_I'd go back to December all the time.  
>All the time<em>


	11. Angelus

Angelus

_AN: If any of you are obsessive, die-hard vampires-of-all-kinds fans the way I am, you may recognise the general idea.  
><em>_Angelus did it mercilessly, but Damon has a soul so I just wanted to see his spin on it.  
>It seems as if my 'beating muse' hits all at once, another one-shot will be up tomorrow. <em>

_Summary: surely even love has its limit._

D&B

One day it all just became too much. He pushed too far and she cracked. She couldn't let him get away with murder, not while she was with him anyway.

It didn't end well. She'd never actually seen him plead, not like he did then, no holds barred.

And she'd still said no. Pushed him away with tears in her eyes, told him it wasn't enough how much he loved her, or how much she loved him for that matter, she couldn't be with him when he killed innocent people for no reason. So he left, went off on a 2 month bender of blood, sex and booze, as Stefan revealed to her a few days later when he called to ask what had happened between her and his brother.

Stefan didn't begrudge her her decision and for that she was thankful. He just wished his brother hadn't continued to push the boundaries with the witch.

D&B

He wanted revenge, to terrorise her, scare her beyond belief like he'd done to so many over the years, push her over the edge into paranoia and then just watch as her life combusted, like his had done when she'd left him.

He tried it, appearing in her room at random times during the night, sitting at her desk and watching her, trying to make her regret ever giving him entry to her home. He drew pictures of her sleeping and left them beside her pillow to discover when she woke. The first night he left his jacket hanging over her chair as a sign of his returned presence in Mystic Falls. When she woke in the morning she could feel something different before she even opened her eyes. When her eyelids fluttered open the first thing she saw was the worn black leather she knew so well. Her eyes closed again and she couldn't help the relief that flooded through her. He was still _there_. Damon was volatile when he was upset, she'd had nightmares imagining what he'd done, who he'd pissed off and how he'd gotten himself killed.

D&B

One night she waited for him, eyes trained on the window as he climbed through, pad and pencil in hand. They locked gazes and stared at each other, not speaking and he set up his pad to draw her. He drew her naked, working from memory alone as she watched him silently.  
>She wasn't scared of him, not quite (she was confident in her own ability to protect herself, even against the likes of him), she was just wary. Damon Salvatore could be unpredictable at best.<p>

D&B

She hasn't told Stefan or Elena about him yet. They think he's gone and he's being very careful with his eating habits, careful not to take any more than necessary. He hasn't been sleeping with any of them either and has tried to be as subtle as possible both with his actions and his compulsion so nothing seems out of the ordinary. She doesn't want them to worry. She doesn't want him and Stefan to fight. So she keeps it to herself, hiding the pictures he leaves for her and the roses she finds in her locker each morning.

D&B

He watches her all the time. She laughs at how comforting it is, knowing he's there. She's glad she never has to find out, but she feels that if she were ever in trouble he'd be by her side. Somehow she knows he'd never let anything happen to her. She's reached the same level as Stefan, the only person who's allowed to hurt her is him.

D&B

It wasn't getting to her, the stalking, the pictures, his constant presence, _that_ didn't bother her. She knew what he was trying to do and knew he'd never be able to actually hurt her. God, if anything, she _missed _him. He was always around but he was so far away and she missed sharing her life with him. Every time something new happened in their supernatural fight, she still felt the urge to tell him as soon as he slipped through her window. What was getting to her, wearing down her walls, was seeing him everyday, knowing he spent his nights in her room but not being able to touch him.

She knew he was there even though he didn't make a sound. His presence, like a low buzzing in the background of her life, was amped up as if someone had turned up the volume.  
>She did her best not to make a sound as the tears continued to fall down her face but she knew he knew they were there. They said nothing, as always, he just watched her silently until she fell asleep exhausted by her tears.<p>

D&B

She'd reached her breaking point. She sat in her room from dusk until his arrival around 9 tears streaming down her face shamelessly, choking every so often on the half-breaths that she managed to fill her lungs with.

As soon as he stepped through her window she threw herself at him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"God, I'm sorry, I'm-I-" Her tears choked her voice off and she broke down into silent sobs against his chest.

"Hey, shh." The near 5 months they'd been apart faded away as his arms wrapped around her shaking frame.

"I'm done, I'm done, I'm done," she whispered her mantra into his chest.

"Me too," he murmured into her hair.

He kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket one arm at a time as she fought off her tears in his arms. He settled them down in her bed, pulling the covers over them both as she settled between his legs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, his voice was so quiet she didn't hear him only felt the vibration of his voice as she lay her head against his chest.

D&B

"I don't want to leave," she murmured quietly the next morning. "I don't want this, this moment, to end."

"It doesn't have to," he replied.

She laughed. "It does eventually."

"No, please let us stay here forever."

"I have to get back to my life, so do you," she reminded him, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him with a grin.

"I didn't have a life without you," he confided. "These past 5 months, still all my life has been was you."

She shivered at the sincerity in his eyes and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Don't leave me again, don't let me make you leave."

He chuckled, pulling her tight against him. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere, ever."

D&B

He doesn't announce his presence to the others anymore than he had to her. He just showed up when they were out to lunch one day at the Grill. 3 sets of concerned eyes fell on the witch while his brother eyed him warily. A collective sigh of relief followed the bright smile she gave him as she reached up to press her lips to his.


	12. PDA

PDA

_AN: This might be slightly OOC, but I like the idea of Bonnie and Damon not being overly open about their love/relationship yet it still being blindingly obvious how they feel about each other._

* * *

><p>D&amp;B<p>

They weren't the public displays of affection types. They made their love known quietly and behind closed doors. They weren't all over each other when they were with their friends (make that _her_ friends and _his_ brother). They sat next to each other of course but that was the closest they ever got in public save for some hand holding here and there and his arm perpetually resting across the back of her seat in a silent and unobtrusive gesture of possession.

When they parted before facing off against the latest evil there wasn't loud kissing and ridiculously long hugs, she simply linked her fingers with his and he pressed a kiss to her temple before they went to their separate tasks.

They preferred to sneak off into some semblance of privacy even if it was just a shadowy corner to make out or the back alley behind the Grille, even the back seat of his car had been the scene of a number of their rendezvous.

To put it simply, they weren't Stefan and Elena.

But in no way did that mean they loved each other any less. Some would say Damon loved more fiercely than his brother ever could, as was his nature.

As for Bonnie, there was a fire in her that burned solely for him, a spark in her eye that came to life the second he was in the vicinity.

D&B

Despite their anti-PDA behaviour, their relationship was common knowledge in town and not just because the couple was so close to one Caroline Forbes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the two were as in love with each other as any 2 people (or supernatural beings as the case may be) could be. His gaze would follow her for a few seconds when she left his side, regardless of any conversation he was participating in and his eyes would search for her every so often just to make sure she was still around, still okay. She'd look up and catch his eye every time he came into a room and a bright smile would light up her face briefly even if neither of them made any move towards the other.

D&B

Tonight as they danced, mouths would drop open, tears would be shed by both genders because Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennet were so obviously off the market. No one needed to see the rings on their fingers to know they were spoken for. Their joint aura projected a mutual possession and if you were a witch in the crowd, you'd see the pinky-red haze that surrounded them, a testimony to her feelings spilling over into leaking magic. The vampires among them, would know that every time his face pressed against her neck it was to hide the veiny eyes and pointy teeth that made her giggle as they tickled her sensitive skin

D&B

The music started and instantly both recognised the beat and rhythm as theirs.

It was _their _song. She met his gaze from across the room and hurriedly excused herself from the conversation she'd been having with an old friend from cheerleading and made her way over to him, meeting in the middle of what was the dance floor for the night.

"I love you," he said and though she couldn't hear him over the music she felt his lips mouthing the words against her ear, as they'd done so many times before.

They weren't the public displays of affection types, but those 3 words were mouthed against her skin every time they parted, not loud enough for even his brother to hear but she knew.

Her bright, 100 watt smile in reply said it all. _I love you too._

She was absolutely beautiful in her simple white halter neck satin dress that hugged her curves and dipped low in the back in the way he loved. Her hair was up, thin tendrils of curls framing her face but leaving her neck bare in the way _she_ knew he loved. His cool hands caressed the naked skin of her back, the backs of his fingers running up and down her spine and making her shiver against him.

He was beautiful too, in the way that only seemed to come from immortality, it was almost as if he had an immortal glow that made him more stunning than all of the rest of the mortals in the room (than all of the non-mortals as well if you asked her). It was an old fashioned beauty as well, a beauty that made you think of hoop skirts and horse drawn carriages, nostalgia of the past, a simpler time, _his _time. But it was his eyes, that deep blue that always seemed to hypnotise her whenever she looked into them even though she knew his compulsion didn't work on witches. As cliché as it was, she really could get lost in his eyes.

Speaking of getting lost, he flat out refused to tell her, or anyone else (except, she suspects, Stefan), where they were going on their honeymoon but she thinks it's going to be as far from civilisation as they can get while still being within cell phone range. And she couldn't wait. 3 weeks alone with Damon in what she was sure would be the biggest bed known to man.

D&B

Her hen's day had consisted of a shopping spree with Elena and Caroline in which Caroline had tried to force her into less than barely-there lingerie for the honeymoon. She'd splurged for the occasion, you only get married once and what not, and had spent hundreds of dollars in Victoria's Secret. Normally she only reserved nice lingerie for special occasions (his birthday namely) as his tendency to rip the already flimsy pieces of satin and lace from her body made it pointless to spend excessive amounts of money on something she was literally only going to wear once. Tonight, however, she hoped he'd be as careful with the snow-white lace beneath her dress as he was with her.

D&B

One day he will turn her, it's an unspoken but acknowledged agreement between them. She couldn't imagine ever being without him but she knew he could and it scared him, not that he'd ever admit it of course, not even to her.

"Love is about sacrifice," she'd told Stefan when he asked her _how _she could give up her life, even though he knew it would make his brother happy.

Stefan gave a sad smile at that. "I don't want Elena to do that for me."

"Stefan, what would you give up for Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Everything," he replied immediately.

"Then why don't you expect her to do the same?"

D&B

Damon's eyes danced underneath thick eyelashes that she swears look better than hers as the song comes to an end and he dips her and brings her back up into his embrace. Her lips curl into a bright smile and he can't stop himself from leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. For most people in the room, it's only the second time they've seen the couple kiss (the first being at the ceremony earlier). He holds her body tight against his and her fingers curl through his hair before they finally part to rest their foreheads against each other. He's staring back at her with so much love that she can't help the huge smile on her face.

D&B

To the outside world, they weren't perfect. They fought, they bickered, they were both stubborn as hell but when it was just the two of them or they were at home amongst only their closest friends they looked every inch the perfect couple. They were perfectly in synch, all the time,


End file.
